ChaotiKween
Sarah Laurence — under the Chaotic codename of ChaotiKween — is one of the main protagonists of the Chaotic TV Series. Character Origins Sarah is the smart, sassy female of the group who loves to speak her mind. A fearless and shrewd Chaotic player, she is the most likely to get into a fight with the boys and/or the other Players. Sarah is not afraid to take on a Creature who gets her angry, so the boys sometimes have to drag her out of danger in Perim. Like most of the main female protagonists in any animated series she’s very protective of the boys and would do anything to help them. Sarah seems to have shown a close relationship with Tom and throughout the series, she has revealed that she might have a crush on him. Since Sarah has a life-long interest in insects, she’s naturally drawn to the ant-like Danians. Appearance Sarah has blond hair with teal eyes. She always wears a black t-shirt over a white top and red jeans. Her appearance became more streamlined when the show was put in a new animation style for the second season. The only main difference in her appearance is that now she wears slippers instead of sandals plus she has a clip in her hair on her right side. Personality and Behavior Sarah is the smart, feisty female friend who's never afraid to speak her mind. A fearless and shrewd Chaotic player, she is the most likely to get into a fight with the boys and the other Players. Sarah is not afraid to take on a Creature who gets her angry, so the boys sometimes have to drag her out of danger in Perim. She’s very protective of the boys and would do anything to help them, sometime. Also, seen to be selfish and a hypocrisy, which in every episodes and seasons she is right about everything (few of the time, she is dead wrong.) In the Season One, she prove that in Buggin Out. She does care about the boys, but unwilling to trade places with as a Daninan prisoner for Kaz (which she selfishly will not be a prisoner. Even, though she knew Wamma. And use the boys in Trading Cards, to trade cards for her to get Song of Mandiblor ( a fail attempt after a Danian theif stole from her and Wamma got back for her.), she didn't thank the boys for their effects. Leaving Tom to say "I hope she loses in her match."''Because Sarah has a life-long interest in insects, she’s naturally drawn to the ant-like Danians. And like most of the main female protagonists in any animated series, Sarah seems to have shown a close relationship with Tom. There are hints from time to time that she may have a crush on him. Connections Enemies And Allies *Wamma (Friend) *Tom (Friend) *Kaz (Friend) *Peyton (Friend) *Sarah (Friend) *Jycella (Friend) *Klay (Enemy) *Krystella (Enemy) Romantic Interest Sarah has a crush on Tom. 'Real cards/Scans in Chaotikweens BattleTeam' 'Creatures''' Mainly uses Danian tribe *Illexia the Danian Queen (scanned in season 2 theme song) * Nauthilax * mezzmar * Junda * Mallash * Staluk * Iparu * wamma * Valanii Levaan * Ibiaan * Hota * Skartlas * Lore * Ekuud * Formicidor * Kannen * Vollash * Phelphor * Kelvedran * Lobanne * Tassanil * Kolmo Assimilated * Makrabon (heard From in episode Tale of Two Toms) * Balaan * Maharant * Rothar * Aokua * Faash * Nom * Makromil (presumably scanned in episode Loser's Circle) * Ajara * Tangath Toborn(Spirit) * Kiru * Zaur (seen in Chasm Quest) 'Battlegear' *Stingblade * Plasma pounder * Zalvar's Orb * Gigantroper * Mandiblor Crown * Pyroblaster * Entropy Modulator * Vlaric Shard * Spectral viewer * Liquilizer * Varanohs (scanned loser's circle) * Mysterious Claw Blade (past danian battlegear)(scanned Loser's Circle) 'Mugic' *Song of Duplication * Swarm Song * Song of Stasis * Song of Resistance * Song of Mandiblor * Interlude of Consequence * Purge Dirge * Elemental Elegy * Decrescendo * Dirge of Decrease 'locations' *Lake Ken-i-po * Mount pillar * Lava Pond * Eye of the Malestrom * Gigantempopolis * Open Doors of the Deepmines * Morn Memorial (wanted to trade tom for his yondaf) * Stronghold Morn * Mount Pillar Resorvoir Liberated (presumably scanned in episode Loser's circle) * Storm grounds * Lake morn (during globe storm) * Dranakis threshold * Kiru Village * Forest of life * Iparu Jungle 'attacks ' *Lavalanche *Ember Swarm *Torrent of Flame *Flashwarp *Sludge Gush *Flame Orb *Vine Snare *Smokesurge *Riptide *Steam Rage *Hydro Balls *Burning(Acid)Rain *Reverberate *Mandi - Blast attack/ Mandiblor Might (heard from in episode Tale of Two Toms) *Accelerated Unity *Earth Pulse *Thunder Shout *Mind Strike *Ektospasm *Inferno gust Quotes Trivia *Sarah's Codename ChaoticKween was never actually realesed in the show. Gallery Image:Sarah.jpg|Season One Character Design Image:Sarah-season2.png|Redesigned for Season Two Onwards Notes *It was hinted that Sarah's Chaotic code would be destroyed in the Fall 2009 portion of the TV series but in truth she was teleported by Owakyi to the location of his lost warriors . *Many fans rumor that Tom has a crush on her. Related Articles *Tom *Kaz *Peyton *Wamma Category:Human Players Category:Main characters Category:Card Owners Category:Cards/Scans Category:The Card Category:Connections Category:Enemy and Allies Category:Battle Team Category:Gallery Category:Trivia Category:Appearance Category:Personality and Behavior